I love everything about you
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: To Reyna even Piper's furious screams were drowned out by the ringing of Jason's voice 'I love everything about you' A one shot For the Daughter of Rome's contest


She had waited for six months for him to come back. She had know he would come back, he couldn't just leave her, and not keep the promise could he?

Flashback

"Jason, promise me something." She dangled her legs below, a faint glow on her cheeks.

"Anything Rey," Jason smiled, running his fingers through her raven dark hair.

"Promise you will love me forever," She blurted out, and immediately blushed as deep as a tomato.

"I promise." Jason whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. A smile finally came into Reyna, the silver moon reflected off her dark eyes and made it silver. She leant forward and kissed him.

End of flashback

She was staring at the target, a small trembling girl they had taken from aw farming house, Jason had always been against this, she couldn't do this either, her dagger was clutched uselessly in her hand, her hands trembled. She was suddenly so furious, furious at Jason for leaving, furious at Venus. She threw it as hard as she could, it hit the girl in the chest and she collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming. For the first time in her life, Reyna had murdered something that had done no harm to her. She was becoming a murderer. All because of him

"Reyna! Reyna!"

"What?" she snapped, her long hair blowing in her face.

"His back! Jason's back! Only… You'd better see for yourself." Dakota said, his dark hair was tousled as always and his gray eyes were sincere. She sighed, she knew Dakota's crush on her, she liked him, he reminded her of Jason but… But Jason. She couldn't betray him. She raced after Dakota, and saw a large ship on the beach. But what made her skid to a stop wasn't that, it was Jason, he was at the beach, holding hands with a girl and smiling. The girl looked uncomfortable and tugged at Jason's sleeve obviously indicating she wanted to go. Jason nodded and said.

"Guys, can we talk to Lupa?" he said.

"Not before you talk to me," Reyna hissed marching forward, her dagger was still in her hand, she wanted nothing more than to throw it at him but resisted.

"Who are?..." Jason frowned, recognition dawned on his face suddenly "Reyna… Look, Piper isn't what you think."

"Who then? She looks like to me a Venus slut!" Reyna shouted spitting in his face.

"Piper isn't a slut!" he protested. Reyna was so furious, more than she had ever been. She threw her dagger away and grabbed Dakota, kissing him full on. Silence filled the clearing. Jason blinked "Have it your way Reyna." He said coldly before marching away, Reyna broke away from Dakota, she would have to say sorry later.

"Listen to me Sparky," she snarled.

"Let him go!" Piper yelled, pulling against her, but she was no match for her.

"What? What more is there to say?" Jason broke away and whirled around to face her.

"How much do you remember of me?" Reyna asked.

"I.. I just remember you were a very good friend to me." Jason seemed hesitant now, lost and confused. Just like that, Reyna's heart broke again, she had a too much soft heart, she had to be strong. She rolled up her sleeve, etched clearly in her pale skin was a big scar, it was nearly healed but it could be seen it would never truly be skin again. "What's this?" Jason grabbed her hand, "If someone did that to you, I'll…"

"Jason, your girlfriend is next to you." Piper interrupted.

"And you said it wasn't what it looked like," Reyna snorted "This is the scars I got from the Titan war! Remember? We faced Krios together, a perfect match, when he aimed at you with his sword and I pushed you away, I saved you Grace!" Reyna yelled, so frustrated. Jason's face flooded with memories and thoughts,

"Reyna…" he stepped forward, Piper intercepted him.

"Let's go Jason!" she said, Jason subconsciously pushed her away.

"Reyna? IS that you?" he said. Reyna somehow found the energy to roll her eyes.

"Who am I then?" she asked sarcastically. Jason smiled, his beautiful smile. The crooked one.

"You're Reyna of course," he stepped one step closely and looked deep into her eyes, "I always loved your dark eyes," he murmured "Forget that, I love everything about you." That was when he kissed her, to Reyna even Piper's furious screams were drowned out by the ringing of Jason's voice 'I love everything about you'


End file.
